


Baby Mine

by RainyPaperAngel



Category: Dragon Husbands
Genre: Canon Gay Relationship, Canon Relationships, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Egg Laying, Eggpreg, Established Relationship, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Genderfluid, Genderfluid Character, Husbands, Kindda, Love, Lung - Freeform, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, One Shot, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Spirits, Threesome - M/M/M, Unofficial Sequel, Unrequited Love, dragon - Freeform, fai - Freeform, i guess, not that much sex really, people love each other because that's how a relationship should work, this is mostly fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:54:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24024643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainyPaperAngel/pseuds/RainyPaperAngel
Summary: Fan Fiction on the amazing "Dragon Husbands" by Puck on Tapas! I really recommend it!Xiayu, Shigeru, Kick, and Fai have been married for some time when Xiayu starts acting weird... He growls and gets possessive, much different from his usual kind self. Worry only grows when Shengshang explains what is happening, and the three husbands have to come to a realisation - they never counted on a dragonling.
Relationships: Kick/Shigeru, Yeelong Xiayu/Shigeru, Yelong Xiayu/Kick, Yu Laap Fai/Shigeru, Yu Laap Fai/Yelong Xiayu, Yuu Laap Fai/Kick
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Baby Mine

The colorful lights were as far from Lung as they could be, displaying all the nuances of the rainbow. The cheerful music and many bodies moving on the dancefloor created a forest of people, hiding the four men at the back. The liquor of their glasses, white, clear, or sunsetty, were spiced with various decorations such as umbrellas or straws.

“Can’t _believe_ we haven’t been here before!” The glee in Kick’s voice was barely affected by the alcohol, but the graduate flush on his cheeks gave it away. He leaned in towards Shigeru and smooched him on the cheek. “Why have you been hidin’ this?”

Fai chuckled. He had held himself back on the drinks despite only ordering low-percent liquors, yet he still had an awfully comfortable sensation spreading through his body. He leaned into Xiayu’s chest, relaxing when his husband put his arm around him.

“How many times do you think _we_ have been here?” Xiayu asked with a laugh.

“Hm…” Kick winked at it. “I dunno, you must’ve had some wild years too?”

Xiayu, clearly not expecting that answer, blushed from his chin to his hair and turned his face away.

Shigeru nudged Kick. “Don’t bully him.”

“’m just saying…” Kick skootched over to Xiayu and grabbed his arm. “Nearly a year of marriage, and you never cared to show us this place? It’s _awesome_ , surely you must have a few skeletons below the dance floor?”

“Stop it, Kick.” Despite his words, Fai was laughing. Kick stuck out his tongue and winked, his gesture getting lost under the thick locks covering half of his face.

“It’s okay,” Xiayu said and kissed Kick on his forehead. “He means well.”

“Sure do dragon-boy.” Kick snuggled up and winked at Shigeru. “Getting’ jealous?”

Shigeru laughed his roaring laugh and shook his head. “It’s hot in here, not having you stick to me for a few seconds is a bit of a relief.”

Kick slapped his hand on his forehead, leaning back and collapsing down on Fai and Xiayu’s laps. “Shiggy, how _dare you_? And I who thought you were my dearly beloved!”

“I think you’ve had enough,” Fai laughed and pushed Kick’s glass further away from him.

“Maybe,” Kick agreed, smiling predatorily up towards him. “But _you_ haven’t had nearly enough!” He jumped up, grabbing Fai’s glass and trying to force him to drink the rest. The panic on Xiayu’s face, caught in the midst (or the below?) or their playful fight was comical, and Shigeru giggled to himself.

When Kick had gotten Fai to drink the rest of his glass, making him about as safe on his feet as a newborn kitten, he dragged him to the dancefloor. In the blinking lights, the two of them danced and moved and grinded against each other, eyeing their husbands with intentions clearly a lot more devious than the club would allow.

Going back to their home, the chilly air of the sector didn’t help the least bit. With the music as a distant echo in their ears, the quartet’s night ended in their shared bedroom. Off went the clothes, out came horns, tails, and ears. Four bodies intertwined on the large bed, dragons and lions merging between the sheets. Shigeru, still hesitant to be on the receiving end, found his spot at the headrest, Xiayu quick to give him soothing attention. Kick took Xiayu from behind, being replaced by Fai amid the heat.

It was not often the two oldest spirits were comfortable with changing positions multiple times, but this night, probably due to the alcohol and non-sexual foreplay from the youngest two, everyone had their turn on Xiayu, and Shigeru even allowed Kick to play with him a little.

What Fai was most fond of, though, was when Xiayu took him as his only lover, selfish for a moment, lost in his embrace. He did enjoy the desire, came it from Xiayu, Shigeru, or Kick, but when Xiayu welcomed his dragon-side’s possessive nature, if just for a moment, and had him for himself, it felt like when they’d first met. He was shy and somewhat desperate at the same time, and Fai ate it up.

The morning after their endeavors Fai and Kick found themselves locked against a big, soft, fuzzy lion snoring gently, and a dragon, creating a barrier around them and the rest of the world. The two youngest of them had not yet gotten used enough to their spirit forms to change back during their sleep, so they’d switched before closing their eyes. Kick felt himself getting hot through his hangover.

Sex in spirit form had turned out to be quite interesting, if not a bit exhausting…

“You awake?”

Fai hummed and snuggled up against Shigeru’s fur, the tip of his tail gently swaying from side to side. Kick leaned in and kissed Fai on the nose, causing him to giggle and open his eyes. “’s breakfast ready?”

“You’re sleeping up against Shigeru, what’o you think?”

“You could cook too.”

Kick scoffed and was ready with a snarky remark, but the bigger lion’s tail pounded on his face to make him shut up. “You’re waking Xiayu,” Shigeru growled.

“Yeah,” Kick giggled. “We weren’t exactly gentle on him.”

“Shut up and go make breakfast.”

Kick dragged Shigeru up, the former allowing himself to change back to his human form and grabbing a robe before leaving the bedroom. Fai sat up and stretched, rubbed his neck and kissed Xiayu on his feathers. “Good morning.”

Xiayu growled silently, shifting his head in order to get some quiet. Fai smiled and left the bed, following his other husbands to the kitchen.

Once breakfast was on the table, three of the four sat down to eat. They were nearly done when Xiayu emerged, his hair a mess and his robe barely on. Shigeru welcomed him with a kiss and a prepared plate, receiving a sleepy growl in return, and started washing the empty dishes.

“Did you sleep well?” Fai asked, gently petting his arm.

“No…” Xiayu ran his hand through his long hair, ruffling it up and looking nothing short of exhausted.

“Uh…” Kick eyed him, not the only one unused to seeing the dragon prince so moody. “Would you like some coffee, babe?”

“Since when do I drink coffee?!”

“Hey, no reason to snap.” Shigeru made a calming gesture. “I’ll go make some tea, we’ll have something to drink before heading off to work. Sounds good, yeah?”

“Work?” Xiayu lifted his head, suddenly wide awake and looking at his husbands. “You don’t have to go to work today!”

“Shit, did I forget a holiday again?” Kick stretched to check the digital calendar, but nothing appeared. He glared at Xiayu. “ _Wo qu_ , don’t get my hopes up…”

“We have to go to work, Xiayu.” Fai caught his eyes and smiled at him. “We’ll see each other there, don’t worry.”

There was an immediate displeasure on Xiayu’s face. He crossed his arms and slumped, a sight as rare as a mad Shigeru. Soon, however, his stomach began growling, and he started eating at a steady pace, leaving multiple dishes clean and gradually leaving Fai and Kick with wondering grimaces.

“You sure are hungry today…”

“So?” Xiayu’s word was barely understandable with his mouth stuffed with fried rice.

“Be nice to your husbands!” Kick yapped and hit him on the head with a spoon.

“So’wee…”

As many other mornings, Shigeru helped Kick get his uniform proper and preppy – Fei suspected Kick had the full knowledge on how to dress properly but enjoyed Shigeru fussing around him. Of course, this wasn’t much of a detective’s case…

“Please don’t leave…” Xiayu pleaded like a puppy when Fei was getting his shoes on.

“Wish I didn’t have to, but I have a meeting, remember?” Fei rubbed his head, still beating after the night before. “Last time I let Kick convince me to go drinking on a work night…”

“In your dreams babe.” Kick smacked his ass while passing by.

Shigeru smiled overbearingly before turning his attention to Xiayu. “Why aren’t you dressed yet?”

Xiayu poked his fingers together, pouting and looking away from the larger man. “I’m not feeling too good…” He did a 180 as he spread his arms to grab onto Shigeru, clinging on as if for dear life. “Stay home with me!”

“Xiayu!” Fai giggled, patting his arm to release him from Shigeru while Kick snorted. “If you’re ill, stay home…” He placed his hand on Xiayu’s forehead. “But we have to go.”

“ _Wu_!”

“We’ll come home early,” Kick promised. “Get some rest, m’kay?”

.o0O0o.

As promised, Fai, Kick, and Shigeru returned home a few hours earlier. Xiayu greeted them much more eagerly than usual, clinging onto one of them before getting pushed on to the next. Fai found his way to the kitchen to prepare afternoon tea, but looking through the cabinets, he noticed the food had suddenly disappeared.

“Xiayu, did you eat all the food?!”

“ _Ma_ _ya_!” Kick appeared behind him. “Even those nasty biscuits Fai got from the Weshang family?!”

“They’re not nasty, they’re… special.”

Kick brushed Fai off with a gesture of his hand. “Call ‘em what you want, they’re disgusting, and they’re gone now!”

Xiayu, keeping quiet through their conversation, shrunk as he blushed. “I’ve been so hungry all day… And nothing compares to Shigeru’s cooking.”

Looking please with the compliment, the lion spirit purred and his tail began wagging. He kissed Xiayu on the temple, caressing his chin with his large hand. “Let me prepare something proper for you then.”

Xiayu’s tail made a satisfied movement. He snuck up by Fai’s side, him being nearest, standing close enough for their arms to touch.

“Well, aren’t we in a cuddly mood today?”

“I missed you…”

“We missed you too,” Kick said and wrapped his arms around Xiayu’s waist. “But you’re usually a bit more withdrawn, what’s gotten into you? Finally noticed how lucky you are?”

Xiayu blushed, but before he was able to answer, Shigeru broke in: “Since you’ve raided the fridge, we better go to the market and get some fresh ingredients.”

“San can take care of that!” Xiayu protested, his voice being somewhat near a howl.

“It’ll be good for you to get out,” Fai pointed out. “Come on, I’ll go with you. We’ll do some quick shopping and return… okay?”

The markets of the upper sections were much more impressive than those few shacks Lung had held, and Fai still hadn’t gotten used to the vast amount of different produce one could find here. With Xiayu close behind him, the two made their way from the stores and boutiques.

“What do you think Shigeru would like?” Fai asked, cupping a few apples. “Dumplings? Or maybe pork?”

“Goose.”

“Goose?” Fai frowned. “You hate goose?”

Xiayu shrugged with an equally wondering look on his face, but Fai brushed it off and paid. With apples, leaks, goose chops, and some pineapple bread they headed on, Fai occasionally stopping to look at the offerings of other stores.

“Bet you’d look handsome in that.” Fai eyed a marine-blue suit in a window, gently pushing Xiayu with his hips.

“I wear suits all the time though?”

Fai shrugged. “So does Kick and Shigeru. Speaking off…” He headed onwards to a flower stand, waving Xiayu with him whilst supporting the basket with their groceries, stopping by a bucket of wide, yellow flowers. “Aren’t they pretty?”

“They’re called sunflowers.” And old man with few to no teeth smiled at Fai from a chair put up in the shade, leaning on his cane. “They just arrived from another colony. They symbolize good fortune and-“

“We have plenty of that, thank you.” Fai jumped together when Xiayu suddenly grabbed his arm after his rather rude statement and started dragging him along.

“H-hey, what’re you doing!” Fai got himself free and looked questioningly at Xiayu. “You can’t just drag me along, Xiayu! What’s gotten into you?”

Xiayu twisted his hands, avoiding looking Fai in the eyes. “I… don’t know…”

“Well stop it!” Fai shook his head and sighed, nodding towards an egg-tart-stand. “Let’s grab something for later.”

“But-“

Xiayu shut up when Fai glared at him, still disappointed in his manners, though also confused… What had gotten into his husband? Of all people, Xiayu wouldn’t treat flowers or old people with such disrespect.

“Hey-a, what can I get for ya?” The stand clerk smiled at Fai with a twinkle in his eyes.

“Four ta-“

Fai’s words got muffled as Xiayu draped himself over him, holding on and glaring at the clerk who suddenly went pale. “Ah, eh… f-four tarts, coming up.”

As he packaged their order in a neat little box, Fai padded Xiayu on the head a bit harder than necessary. “Xiayu…”

“ _Wo_ _de_.”

“Uh… What?”

Xiayu dug his face into the crook of Fai’s neck, a deep purr rumbling from his throat.

The clerk reached out the box, his smile now much more strained. Fai took it with an apologetic smile and moved away, closely followed by Xiayu who shot one last mean look.

“Would you cut it out?” Fai asked. “He was just doing his job!”

“His job isn’t to make eyes at you.”

“What?! He wasn’t-“

Xiayu interrupted him with an embrace. “ _Wo de_.”

Fai sighed. “Yeah, yeah… just try and behave, okay?”

Coming home was always a joy, the smell of all four of them merging in their part of the house. Kick had placed himself on the sofa, a fuzzy crop top baring a sharp contrast to the suit he’d been wearing upon Fai and Xiayu leaving, and Shigeru’s tail served as the receiver of pets.

“Welcome home!” Shigeru smiled at them, but his smile turned to a frown when he saw Fai’s moody expression. “Is something of the matter?”

“Ask Xiayu.” Fai’s monotone voice didn’t bear the least bit of impression for the dragon prince. “You were so rude!” His anger was directed at Xiayu, still holding on to his arm, but now bowing his head in shame.

“Xiayu? _Rude_?” Kick scoffed. “Is that even possible? Like, without the planets aligning and all?”

Fai shook his head. “We brought home egg-tarts for later.”

“ _Li hai_!” Kick kicked up his arms and legs in glee.

Fai felt Xiayu’s arms tighten around him and glared. “Could you let go a little? Help me put this away.”

He did as asked, soon to be joined by Shigeru to reach the top shelves. Shigeru began cooking, but when Kick came to assist, Xiayu put himself in the way.

“Uh…” Kick’s eyes narrowed. “Xiayu? Could you move, the onions won’t chop themselves.”

“ _Wo de_ ,” Xiayu mumbled, shielding Shigeru with a hug.

“I just need to get to the si-“ He stiffened up when a rumble in Xiayu’s chest reached him.

“Hey now,” Shigeru said, leaving his work to pat Xiayu on the head. “Don’t growl at Kick, alright?”

Xiayu looked up at him with a truly heartbroken expression, receiving a kiss on the cheek from Kick. “’s okay, but keep the brooding and growling to the bed, ‘kay babe?”

Xiayu blushed and smiled with relief, easing his grip on Shigeru to let him work properly. He began following Kick, who, as always, was quick to set up boundaries. “If you cling to me, I _will_ stab you.” He winked, letting his playfulness shine through, but Xiayu kept a little distance.

Shigeru reached towards Kick to get the spices, but a sound, almost like distant wind, made him retract it. Both Kick, Shigeru, and Fai, who had taken a seat by the table to go through a few papers, his workday being shorter than usual, looked at Xiayu.

“Did…” Kick’s surprise looked somewhat near comical. “Did you just-“

“Xiayu!” Fai reproachingly barked. “Did you just hiss at Shigeru?!”

Xiayu looked utterly confused for a moment, almost as if he didn’t even grasp what he was doing. But then Shigeru reached out towards the spices again, and Xiayu hissed, this time louder, and grabbed Kick to move him away. The top of his tail whipped over the floor in a somewhat aggressive manner, his pupils narrowing to thin lines. “ _Wo de_!”

“Enough!” Fai reattached his foot after giving it some time to relax and got up, going straight towards Kick, still caught up in confusion. He didn’t take Xiayu’s hissing to mind when he came closer but separated his husbands. “Go to your room, Xiayu. Get some sleep and take a cold shower – get your head straight, would you?”

Kick snorted. “Not much straight in this room.”

“Oh my god, Kick, I’m trying to-“ Fai shook it off. “We’ll get you when food’s ready,” he said to Xiayu.

And like a puppy, his pupils now big and shiny, Xiayu’s ears leaned back. He bowed his head and went towards his room, shamefully gazing back at his husbands before closing the door.

“Why’s he being weird?” Kick asked and looked at Fai, who just shrugged.

It took longer to cook than anticipated, and Fai and Kick ended up watching a cheesy soap opera while Shigeru took care of the food himself. It always amazed Fai how engaged Kick got in these kinds of shows, staring attentively at the screen and gasping when obvious plot-twists happened. It was cute and always made him giggle, which, in return, made Kick absolutely furious…

With an array of lovely smells seeping from the kitchen and the weight of Kick’s head on his shoulder, Fai was filled with blissful relaxation. He put an arm around Kick, who snuggled up to him, and yawned.

It was something near surreal when Xiayu came to the sofa. Without a word he picked Fai up in his arms and carried him to the bedroom, nuzzling his head lovingly and gently putting him down on the bed before heading back out, soon returning with Kick.

The two youngest husbands looked at each other in confusion. Soon enough, Xiayu returned, now in his full dragon form and carrying Shigeru by the neck in his mouth. The lion spirit looked baffled as ever and Kick and Fai’s eyebrows shot up.

“Eh… we can agree that he’s… _bigger_ than usual, right?” Kick referred to Xiayu, usually not large enough to carry Shigeru, but now lifting him from the ground with ease. The large leaf dragon put down his husband beside the others and curled up around them, creating a wall of feathers before resting his head on his body and looking adoringly at them.

“Uhm… Xiayu?” Fai smiled at him and stroked his head. “Wh-what are you doing?”

A deep purr made the air shake. Xiayu tightened his body, hugging his husbands before giving them a bit more space. “ _Wo de_.” In the loop of his body, the three other spirits looked at each other, scratching their head.

“I’m all up for cuddles, but lemme just turn off the T-“

As Kick was trying to get over the loop surrounding them, Xiayu reached out and grabbed him with his claws, setting him back with the others and licking him caringly.

“Hey now, can’t we even leave?” Fai tried to cross the loop, but Xiayu whined and dragged him back. He looked at Shigeru. “Won’t the food burn?”

Shigeru coughed a bit, trying to get Xiayu’s attention. “He’s right. I should… go.”

Xiayu lowered his head, tightening the loop to let his now massive body hide the door.

“Na-ah!” Kick shook his head and waved his arms. “You are _not_ trapping us in here! Move!” He climbed up on the body and did his best to move Xiayu’s body, soon getting help from Fai when Xiayu tried to oppose them. The two men got out, and as the TV got turned off, the front door slammed.

Xiayu whined pained, nuzzling up to Shigeru who gently patted his head. “I’ll go talk to them,” he promised. “You… stay here.”

The sounds of agony from the dragon was far beyond words, causing a worm of worry to dig in Shigeru. But he fought his way past the loop of body-mass, now slacked as the first two husbands had already gotten out. He caressed Xiayu’s body and smiled at him. “We’ll figure this out.”

.o0O0o.

It didn’t take long for Shigeru to find his husbands, as they’d merely gone to the nearest garden to get some fresh air and cool down. Kick greeted him with a hug.

“Don’t excuse him,” Fai asked before Shigeru even got to open his mouth. The black-haired spirit poked a flower and rested his head on his hand.

“I wasn’t going to.” Shigeru sat down with Fai, Kick jumping up on his lap and cuddling into him. “What he did was unreasonable. There is no excuse, but knowing Xiayu, there’s probably something behind this. I’m sure he’ll apologize as soon as he… calms down.”

“I don’t get why he’s so possessive,” Kick sighed. “No reason to be jealous of your own husbands…”

“Maybe he’s feeling neglected?” Fai pulled on his shirt, feeling his heart drop. “Kick and I have had a lot of trips back to Lung lately…”

“He wouldn’t get jealous over that,” Kick laughed. “He’s invited every time.”

“Maybe he doesn’t feel welcome?” Fai sighed and ruffled up his hair. “But even then, you’re with him, Shigeru.”

“Perhaps he’s in need of a vacation away from home.” Shigeru looked over the garden. “It is indeed a lovely place here, but Shengshang is unaware of our relationship. It wouldn’t surprise me if he’s exhausted from avoiding her questions.”

“She’s asking about us?” Kick’s question was answered by a shrug, and he curled into Shigeru with a pout.

“Things might look better tomorrow,” Shigeru added. “It could merely be an off day for him. Come…” He stood up, Kick joyfully shrieking when he slid down from the larger lion. “Let’s go home.”

Once they’d returned, Xiayu’s door had been closed. Fai knocked on it to offer the food, but he ate alone with Shigeru and Kick. During the evening, nothing but faint _thunts_ came from Xiayu’s room, and Fai went to sleep with Shigeru and Kick in order not to bother him.

The next morning a peculiar smell filled their quarters. Upon leaving their shared bedroom, the biggest of the five, a sweet scent met the three spirits. It had something eerie to it – a warning, telling them to back away. But Shigeru went to the source, Xiayu’s door, and knocked on it.

“Xiayu? Are you awake?” He was given no answer and knocked once more. “What is that smell? Are you okay?”

Fai came up to him and gave him a calming smile before trying to pry the door open. A growl warned him as a slit opened, but he squeezed to get in. He was stopped before even being able to enter, though, Xiayu’s body covering the entire entrance. The leafy feathers were vibrating like a rattlesnake, and a purple eye gazed into Fai’s before a roar shook the room.

Shigeru pulled Fai away. “Be careful!”

“This is silly,” Fai scowled, “Xiayu, stop being foolish and let me in!” He forced the door open, mushing the body away to see his husband.

Another roar, even more animalistic than the previous, made Fai jump. He heard Kick shout before a burning sensation lit up his side.

He fell back, seeing Shigeru shut Xiayu’s door, and landed on the floor, head supported by Kick. He reached down, feeling his rips bleed where a few teeth had sunk in.

“That fucker bit you!”

“Kick…”

“Don’t tell me to calm down, Shigeru!” Kick yelled. “He _bit_ Fai!”

“I-I’m o-oka-ay.” Somehow Fai managed to speak, already feeling himself heal up. Shigeru lifted him from the ground, placing him on the comfortable couch.

“You’re shaking all over.” The lion-man checked his wound, which had already stopped bleeding. “Luckily, it wasn’t deep…”

“So fucking what?!” Kick rolled up his sleeves, marching towards Xiayu’s door. “You _do not_ bite your husbands!”

“Kick, get back here!” Shigeru’s voice made Kick freeze to the spot, crossing his arms and staring at him.

“You want me to let him off the hook?”

“You know Xiayu wouldn’t bite _anyone_ , let alone one of us.” Shigeru twisted his hands. “We should go see Shengshang – she’ll know if something is wrong with him.”

Though Kick seemed determined on beating Xiayu to a pulp, he allowed Shigeru to persuade him, following his husbands out of their quarters.

As usual it was Fai leading the audience with the dragon queen, him being Xiayu’s only husband to her knowledge. With Shigeru and Kick barely a meter behind him, be bowed to her.

“Xiangmu… I come to you with hopes you might enlighten me on my husband’s odd behavior.” He straightened his back. “Yesterday, Xiayu started acting really weird. He’s been jealous and possessive, he’s roared and growled at me, and he’s even bitten me.” His hand found its way to the wound, closing below his clothes. “He has locked himself in his room, and we are all worried about his well-being…”

Shengshang, looking less than impressed (as always), yet not in her full dragon form, scoffed at him and waved her hand. “Well what do you expect, circumstances taken into account?”

Even though Fai couldn’t see the men behind him, he knew they tensed up. He awaited a reprimand on monogamy, but since his mother-in-law merely looked at him, he managed to push a single word out: “Circumstances?”

She turned her eyes to the sky and shook her head. “He’ll calm down soon enough – the most important thing is the egg. Is it safe?”

For a moment, the whole colony seemed to stop. Fai blinked a few times. “Uh… Excuse me, Xiangmu?”

Xiangmu raised a brow. “The egg. He’s acting like that because he’s nesting, isn’t he?”

“Uh…” Kick interfered. “N-nesting?”

Shengshang’s eyes narrowed. She glared at Fai. “You didn’t know he is with egg?”

“I-I didn’t think he could!” Fai nearly screamed, his voice a higher pitch than usual. “He’s a _he_ ! I’m a _he_! Kick and Shigeru-“ A cough from Shigeru made him change the sentence’s direction. “Uh… didn’t mention anything…”

Fai had never seen Xiangmu look so exhausted with him, and that didn’t say little. She rubbed her face and sighed. “This is why I told you to study dragon culture, Yu Laap Fai.” She took in a deep breath. “Very well… When dragons first took the shape of humans many thousands of years before I was born, they merely imitated the genders that seemed to be most common in order to find a suitable mate away from their own. Were they unable to find one of one gender, they simply found one of another. But dragons, in our core, does not share the genders of humankind or other spirits. What is perceived as a male can, therefore, lay an egg, should a female mate not be available.”

“X-Xiayu’s pregnant!”

Shigeru slapped his face with Kick’s outburst. Xiangmu didn’t look impressed. “He has already laid the egg. As of now, he’s nesting, waiting for it to hatch. Tell me, can’t you smell it? The whole place reeks of protective dragon!” She calmed herself once again, shaking her head. “Fai, you are a young dragon, and your body was originally human. Therefore, it makes sense my son would be the one to lay an egg.” A faint smile graced her lips. “I must admit… I am rather proud to find out my son isn’t as weak as I had feared.”

“What do you mean?” Fai was unable to hide the shaking of his voice. Xiayu had laid an egg..

“It takes a lot to care for an egg – luckily, I’m sure his instinct made him secure you were in the room with him when the egg came, so there shouldn’t be any issues. The biting was probably an accident.”

“Ahm…” Fai scratched his chin. “Eh, tell me… What if w-I _wasn’t_ in the room with him?”

Shengshang chuckled. “It is good you have kept your humor, I’m sure Xiayu will ap-“ She looked at Fai’s face, looking dumb as ever, and Kick and Shigeru avoiding her eyes behind him. “You… You _were_ in the room with him, weren’t you, Fai?”

“Well…”

“Answer me!”

“No!” Fai squeaked. “I-I’m sorry, I thought he was being silly and I left… I-is it a big problem?!”

“A big-“ Xiangmu shook her head in disbelief. “You have no idea what you’ve done, boy! Xiayu is feeding the egg his qi in order to keep it stable, he _will_ starve himself in order to keep it alive! That is why a dedicated and loyal mate is crucial! You better find a way to keep him safe and fed, or so the universe help you, I shall end you! Is that understood!”

“Y-yes S-Shengshang!” Fai scrambled to his legs, his prosthetic failing him, and Kick quick to support him.

The dragon mother was towering above him, slowly changing into her dragon form. “Xiayu is acting on instinct and doesn’t know what he’s doing – but I am clear, and I will rip you apart piece from piece if I never get to see my son again!”

“How long will he be like this?” Fai asked upwards to the dragon.

“Between a few weeks and 20 years – it all depends on you!”

Kick and Shigeru rushed Fai out of the room, Fai being stiff as a board of fear from the woman he had finally learned to get along with. Back in their quarters, still smelling sweet and dangerous of nesting dragon, the three sat down on the couch.

“So…” Kick was the first to speak. “We’re gonna be dads?”

“Seems like it…”

“W-we should get Xiayu something to eat.” With Shengshang’s threat in the back of his head, Fai did not waste any time. “He hasn’t eaten since yesterday, right?”

Shigeru nodded. “Right…”

“Are you okay babe?” Kick cupped his face and kissed him on the nose. “You’re all pale…”

“I’m fine,” Fai lied. What part of this situation was fine? Xiayu had laid an egg, and they weren’t there for him. Shengshang had threatened to kill him if he didn’t assist his husband, the husband that _bit_ him. “I’m fine…”

“Fai…”

Fai hadn’t noticed the tears running down his cheeks. He allowed his husbands to embrace him, crying softly in their arms.

Shigeru was the first to try and feed Xiayu, but the roar greeting him was anything but friendly. Kick was next and managed to slide in one of the tarts from the day before, way too small to matter to Xiayu in his current size, but still better than nothing – he only just missed the whip of the tail.

When Fai managed to open the door, a growl filled the air. He sniffled and smiled. “H-hey, Xiayu… I’m not mad that you bit me, just… P-please, eat something… okay?” He sat down a whole-roasted chicken Shigeru had prepared, backing away before the growling got worse.

Xiayu’s head appeared. He sniffed the chicken and picked it up before retracting into his room, blocking the door with his massive body. Fai smiled a little relieved. So he could still eat…

Feeling awfully empty, Fai returned to the kitchen. It had gotten late; Shigeru and Kick were eating soup – Shigeru had filled the biggest pot they had so they could give the rest to Xiayu.

“Are you okay, Fai?”

Fai sat down at the end of the table, dropping his eyes without trying to hide his worry. “He took the chicken,” he mumbled.

“Really?” Shigeru let out a breath of relief. “What a relief.”

“With that size, it won’t be enough…”

“Hey…” The bigger lion placed a hand on Fai’s arm, giving it a gentle squeeze. “We can’t think about it like that, we just… can’t.”

“Maybe he ate it because you smell like him,” Kick said with a wrinkled nose, sniffing Fai’s shirt. “ _Wode ma ya_ , you reek of mad dragon, y’know that?”

Fai felt a rush of heat in his cheeks, slipping his shirt lose from Fai’s hands. “I miss him, okay?”

“Yeah, but still-“

“Maybe Kick’s on to something…”

Both Fai and Kick looked at Shigeru, not noticing the deep, thoughtful wrinkles appearing on his forehead.

“Shengshang did say she Xiayu wanted us in the nest – maybe, because you smell like him, he doesn’t think of you as… dangerous?”

“So what?” Kick rumbled. “We’re just gonna raid his wardrobe? ‘Cause, like, I’d feel bad for wearing such expensive clothes.”

Fai frowned and looked at him. “Didn’t you just buy shoes for-“

Before he could finish, Kick covered his mouth with a hush. “We do not mention that, remember? I deserve nice things too!”

Fai chuckled and removed Kick’s hand. Shigeru nodded towards a bowl, already filled for Fai. “We can try after dinner. You need to eat too, alright?”

.o0O0o.

Wearing Xiayu’s clothes felt weird – way too fancy and fragile, not to mention big, at least on Fai and Kick. Shigeru had settles on wrapping himself in a blanket since all of Xiayu’s clothes were way too small for him.

Once the door to the room got pried open, curtesy of Shigeru, the three of them waited for a growl. But nothing came. Fai was the first to slither in, making sure he was making himself small and gentle-looking.

Xiayu had curled up around something and tensed, hiding his treasure even more when his visitors entered. He whined, but nether roared nor growled.

So Fai gesticulated for the others to follow, and they successfully entered to room, staying close enough to the door to escape, should Xiayu decide to keep them there again.

The empty pot of soup was carried by Shigeru – it had chilled a bit, making it easy to drink, and as Fai saw Xiayu’s scaly face, it hit him how appropriate soup had been.

The usually pretty feathers had gone matte and disorderly. There was a paleness to Xiayu’s eyes, and exhaustion that caused his whiskers to hang and his ears to lie back. He lifted his head a bit when Shigeru removed the lid of the soup.

“Ew…” Kick looked at the now completely stripped chicken bones, marrow sucked from them and everything, shining more than the feathers of the dragon himself.

“Pick it up,” Shigeru requested, and when Kick looked at him with disgust all over his face, he continued: “We cannot leave it to rot here – help your husbands and pick it up.”

Kick had never been one for cleaning, but he collected the bones in a sling made from the too-large shirt on him, only showing slight and silent displeasure.

“Xiayu…” Fair came closer. “Xiayu, hi… How are you?”

A deep rumble made the air vibrate, but not as a warning. The pleasant sound calmed Fai, who had feared another attack. Xiayu pushed his head down towards Fai and sniffed him, purring and rubbing against him.

“That’s right, it’s me,” Fair said, nodding to the others. “It’s us.”

Xiayu looked at them, sniffing the air and purring once Fair started scratching him behind the horns where he knew Xiayu could not reach himself. Shigeru put down the soup, and Xiayu moved a little, nudging against him. Once Kick came over after collecting the bones, the dragon licked his hands, and the feathery tail caressed his arms and back.

“Yeah, yeah, I love you too,” Kick grumbled, eventually planting a quick kiss on Xiayu’s cheek, earning a please purr and a smile from him.

“How are you doing, Xiayu?” Shigeru tried to brush his body, feathers dirty after lack of cleaning. But once he tried to ruffle them up a bit, Xiayu scoffed and growled from his throat. He took the soup and retracted to his body-loop nest, under which Fai was fairly certain there was a bed somewhere.

“Maybe we should leave?” suggested Kick, only partially in order to get rid of the bones.

After the success, Xiayu’s clothes got split between them – the few oversized items he had was kept by Shigeru, still looking ridiculous on the large man. They only entered his den when feeding him, and Fai found himself sleeping in Xiayu’s clothes, curled up between Kick and Shigeru.

It was an evening where sleep had been a stranger. Fai had snuck out from their shared bedroom and was now seated in the doorway of Shigeru’s room, talking to him about things that really did not matter… But the fear of Xiayu getting lonely, and the shame and guilt biting through Fai’s bones, kept him talking in the dark.

“Kick tried one of Shigeru’s shirts again,” he mumbled into the silence. He could see Xiayu had an eye turned towards him, listening. “It went down to his feet like a dress.” He picked at a loose piece of skin on his finger, biting his lip. “So, eh… Xiangmu said this, uh, situation can last between a few weeks and a few decades, and, uhm…” His heart pounded against his chest. “Xiayu, I just want you to know I don’t blame you for the, uh…” He brushed against the place with just a faint mark, still growing weaker by the day. It had been a week since the bite. The shock was still rooted in him, but it had softened. “And I’m staying – we all are. No matter how long this takes, we’re staying here, with you.”

Xiayu’s tail brushed over the floor, gently pushing on Fai’s thigh and wrapping around his waist. He got pulled in, smiling from the gentleness still coursing through every fiber of Xiayu’s being.

“You want me to come in?” He was not sure how Xiayu would react to his dragon form, but Fai tried shifting a bit, receiving a purr from his husband. There was no threat to such a small dragon as Fai, at least not compared to how big Xiayu had grown in order to protect his egg.

Fai did not change further, but he seated himself against Xiayu’s body and brushed the feathers. Xiayu had gotten better at allowing his husbands to take care of him, but his feathers were still lacking grooming. Fai brushed his claws through them, planting gentle kisses where they seemed needed. “You know we love you… right?”

Xiayu leaned down, resting his head beside Fai. He still had a sick glaze in his eyes, feverish and exhausted. But he had eaten, and Shigeru had been in the kitchen way more than usual, making big meals with the help of Kick and Fai.

“I’m sorry we left…” Fai scratched Xiayu between his horns. Purring made his hand vibrate. “I didn’t mean to turn my back on you.”

Xiayu lifted his head suddenly, peering into Fai’s eyes and shaking his head. The fact that he was completely non-verbal, so far caught on instincts, was frightening, but all of the feelings and emotions now on display on his face eased the pain around Fai’s heart.

The large body moved, gently pushing Fai up on his legs. Fai turned around, looking as Xiayu slowly loosened the knot of his body. Blood made noise in his ears when the smallest dragon saw the oval object hiding in the middle of the snake-like barrier. It was a little smaller than Fai’s head, with flakes like those of a pinecone, mainly brown, but green at the top. Maybe Xiayu’s feathers were matte, but the egg was shining, nearly glowing, and Xiayu beamed with pride as Fai gauged at the sight.

“That’s your egg,” Fai said breathlessly.

A pleased sound came from Xiayu, who moved down to rub his chin against the egg.

“Must’ve been a pain to lay, huh?” Fai could swear he heard something resembling a laugh from Xiayu, but his husband curled in on himself, shielding his precious treasure from whatever dangers he believed the world could bring.

.o0O0o.

“It’s gorgeous.” Fai tightened his grip on Kick’s hand, staring up at the ceiling.

“Thought you said it looked like a pinecone,” Kick teased.

“A gorgeous pinecone,” answered Fai matter-of-factly. He sighed. “I get why he wants to protect it.

Fai closed his eyes when Shigeru ran his hand through his hair. The three of them were curled up on the bed, as they often were, Fai feeling a fist around his gut. He had gone back to bed once Xiayu had closed himself again, accidentally waking up Shigeru and Kick.

“Don’t blame yourself, Fai.” Shigeru kissed his forehead. “You couldn’t know.”

“But I should have.” Fair curled up into a ball. The weight of Kick behind him and Shigeru in front of him was comforting, but the weight of Xiayu was still missing. They were three quarts of a whole, and it had started to be apparent. “Who…” Fai bit down on his lip, avoiding looking at them. “Who of us do you think is the father?”

Shigeru and Kick looked at each other, hesitant.

“That’s ridiculous,” Kick snarled. “We’re _all_ the father! Except for Xiayu – he’s the mother.”

“I know, but…” Fai swallowed. “I just mean, who do you think-“

“ _Wo_ _qu_ , Fai! Stop worrying about it.” Kick pressed his face against the crook of Fai’s neck, pouting. “We all had our turn that night, we’re all gonna raise it, we’re all the father. Okay?”

“I’m sorry…” Fai had seldomly heard his voice so small, almost quivering. “I just worry so much… Shengshang is going to think it’s his and mine, and I just-“

“You need to relaaax…” Kick kissed his neck and looked at Shigeru, who had cleared his throat.

“You don’t have to worry about Shengshang. She already thinks you’re his only husband, it’s fine. The little one is going to have a dragon father and a dragon mother, and two lion fathers, and we will all love it… So don’t worry.”

Fai sniffled. “Shiggy…”

“No,” Kick whined. “Don’t cry! If you cry, I cry!”

“I’m not crying!” Fair sobbed. Kick kissed him, and Fai kissed him back, soon feeling a hand rubbing on his thigh. Kick cupped his crotch, sucking on his neck to distract him and make him calm down. He got pressed up against Shigeru, reaching down and doing to him as Kick did to Fai. They rubbed together, never completely ridding of their clothes, but Fai fell asleep feeling much more relaxed and calmer, knowing his husbands were neither blaming him nor wishing the egg for themselves.

The weeks went on like that – they cooked for Xiayu and presented the food for him, sitting with him some night all together, other nights one on one, always keeping him company. Xiayu grew weaker, eventually not even being able to lift his head. The color of his feathers faded, his eyes were always wet and red, and as time went on, he suddenly got more hostile. He twisted in agony and hunger and discomfort, shaking during the cold nights, confused at everything that entered his domain.

Fai, Kick, and Shigeru grew increasingly worried as the weeks went by. Xiayu stopped growling or greeting them, his head just laying down on the floor and looking emptily out in the air. They brushed him and cleaned him and fed him, but Xiayu grew more and more distant, barely registering they were there.

When thinking about the years this could go on, Fai broke down crying, being comforted by his husbands who were equally worried, but kept their composure. The three of them were exhausted by the fifth week. Shigeru’s creativity in the kitchen had slipped up, and while he still cooked for Xiayu, the three bought food from the outside for themselves.

It was Kick’s turn to bring Xiayu food and make sure he ate. Fai had collapsed on the couch, exhausted from another cry, and Shigeru was cleaning up in the kitchen, grumbling a bit for himself, nerves flossed after constant cooking.

Kick opened the door, immediately noticing something was different. It took a minute for his tired brain to register the lack of giant dragon, and he dropped the food on the floor.

Shigeru and Fai rushed to his side. Shigeru covered his mouth, face filling with joy, as they looked at Xiayu, curled up in his human form on the (now broken) bed.

They moved closer, cautiously. Fai felt his heart leap when a tiny little creature slept nuzzled up in Xiayu’s arms. The feathers of the small, itty bitty dragon were all ruffled up and fluffy, a faded green that certainly would come through once it got older. The horns were only visible once they got up close.

Shigeru found a blanket and covered Xiayu’s naked body. Xiayu moved, making a small sound before opening his eyes. He blinked a few times, drunk on much-needed sleep, before noticing the being in his arms. His eyes went comically large, and for a moment, it looked as if his brain stopped functioning while trying to process what he was looking at.

“I have a baby,” he croaked with a gruff voice. He cleared his throat, leading to a cough. Kick immediately ran to the kitchen to fetch water, returning and making Xiayu drink. “H-how long have I…” He stopped talking, hypnotized by the dragonling.

“A few weeks,” Fai mumbled.

“A few…” Xiayu gasped for air, trying to sit up, but Shigeru gently held him down.

“Don’t strain yourself,” he said with a kind smile. “You’ve had a… rough time.”

“I have a baby,” Xiayu whispered again, looking at his husbands who nodded. “I’m… I’m a mom?”

“You’re a mom.” Fai thought he had cried all he could, but tears welled up in his eyes anyway, pride flooding his heart. He leaned in and kissed Xiayu on the cheek, hugging him relieved and gently caressing their tiny child’s head. Shigeru and Kick kissed him as well, soft, healing kisses to soothe him and calm him after what could only be a shocking discovery.

The dragonling opened its eyes with a tiny yawn, chirping up at Xiayu before pressing its head against him.

“You hungry?” he asked meekly. “I… I don’t know what to f-feed a baby.” Xiayu looked at his husbands for advice, and Shigeru held up a hand to signaling he was on it. He disappeared out of the room, only to return with a small jar and a pipette.

“I asked San,” he said. “It ordered dragonling food for us.”

Unscrewing the jar and handing Xiayu the pipette, Shigeru looked at him with joy, and Xiayu fed his child. The little one ate like a baby bird, eager and insatiable, chirping when the pipette had to be refilled. Xiayu laughed, tears rolled down his cheeks.

“Are you okay?” Kick brushed his shoulder.

“Yeah,” Xiayu nodded. “I’m just so, _so_ happy.”


End file.
